Black Velvet Walks The Line
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: She sang to him, He sang to her...see what happened after. I suggest you read Black Velvet and then The Line before this one


**A/N: This is the ending to Black Velvet and The Man In Black. This tells you a bit of what happened after the proposal. Hope you all enjoy it. **_  
><em>

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something, please,<br>Whether we be old and bald  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<em>

Severus looked on as his oldest son sang the school song. He still couldn't believe Severus, or has friends and family called him Junior, was in his final year at Hogwarts already. It still seems like yesterday he had made love to his witch on their back porch. Tonight was also the night he and Hermione would find out whether or not their youngest children, Minerva and Melinda, would go into Slytherin or Gryffindor.

Hermione sat beside her husband who was sitting in the head masters chair. He passed on his potions position to her, as Minerva wanted to go back to teaching Transfiguration. After much brow beating from both Minerva and Hermione, Severus finally decided to take the position. Though he was still not use to public displays of any kind, other then his ever-present scowl, Hermione held his hand under the table as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair was much the same as when she first sang to him in a pub full of friends and his was much the same as when he sang to her and proposed to her in that same pub; but now both had a good amount of white or silver streaking it.

Hermione thoughts where filled with how handsome her husband of seven years looked with his hair ever growing longer, streaked with silver. His face had hardly any wrinkles, even given his constant scowl and raised eyebrow. If it weren't for the silver hairs, you would still think he was thirty-seven-years old. Hermione was now thirty-seven-years old and Severus was now fifty-six-years old with their youngest children entering school, and their oldest leaving. As a headmaster and deputy headmistress, it was wonderful to have students entering behind students ready to leave, but as parents it was bitter sweet to have their oldest getting ready to fly from the nest and their twin baby girls getting ready to step foot on the road to adult hood.

With that last thought Hermione got up and walked around the head table to bring in the first years. Her daughters Minerva and Melinda walked in besides Lily Potter, Fred and Remus Weasley, Lauren Weasley, and Frank Longbottom. Severus was hoping that his girls would not be separated but knew it was very likely. At least they'll have one of the Potter or Weasley brats with her. He thought to himself with a smirk as his wife started calling out the names of the students. He couldn't believe his last two children where starting school. Junior was housed into Slytherin, which Hermione teased him endlessly about. _'He's just like his father. Moody, charming, and a prat of a Slytherin. Those poor Gryffindor girls better guard their hearts.'_ He not only had his fathers ever present mood swings, but he had his long slender build, long slender fingers that the girls couldn't help but dream about when they watch the way he ran his finger down the spine of a book or over a page trying to find a certain sentence. He wore his hair longer then Severus ever did, but he loved the reckless biker look it gave him. The same look his Dad had during the summer when he'd take his mom out for a sunrise ride. The following year their second child, Eileen who was the spitting image of Hermione but with jet-black hair, was sorted into Hufflepuff. They still weren't too sure how they felt about that. Following Eileen two years later was Kevin and Albus, their twin boys. Kevin though named after Hermione's father looked nothing like the Granger men. He was a miniature Severus; his eyes were a deep, deep chocolate brown but turned just as black as his fathers when he was irritated or angry. He wore his hair short and complained that he couldn't have the same chestnut color hair as his mom. Albus was just as serene as the man he was named after. His hair color was a good mix of his parents and he kept it just as long as his dad. His eyes where a green that matched the late Lily Potters eyes, which was shocking to Hermione and Severus. The boys, though twins, where split. Kevin went to Gryffindor and Albus was sorted into Hufflepuff with Eileen.

Hermione and Severus had always been positive that they would either be six for six in either Slytherin or Gryffindor or three for three with those houses. With Minerva and Melinda getting ready to start they where almost positive they would both go to Ravenclaw. Minerva was extremely creative and intelligent and Melinda was just as intelligent and very witty. But they felt that their boys had both qualities for Slytherins and Gryffindors and only two of the three boys went to either house.

Severus was brought back to the moment at hand when he heard his wife's voice call out Fred Weasley. Just what Hogwarts needs, another set of Weasley teams. Severus shook his head as he saw the devilish grin on Fred's face.

"Ron and Lavender must have their hands full with those two. They have quite a reputation to live down." Harry whispered from Severus's right hand side. Harry had taken over DADA when Ron decided to work for the Ministry, and Severus was glad for it. Ron never did know when to shut up around Severus.

"Now they're going to be our problem. No wonder Ron left when Lavender got pregnant." Severus said from behind his hand. He turned his attention back to Hermione. God her arse looks amazing in those robes. Severus thought with a smirk. He wasn't surprised when the twins where sorted into Gryffindor, nor was he surprised by the groan coming from Harry. "Looks like you're going to have your hands full with your new house members."

"Oh shut it, Severus." Harry grumbled. He rolled his eyes when he saw Hermione turn, acting like she was trying to adjust the scroll of names to read it better, and stuck her tongue out at him. She was head of Slytherin, Severus's little joke, but she had wanted to be head of Gryffindor.

"Frank Longbottom." Hermione called, which was quickly followed by Gryffindor. She then called up the daughter of George and Luna Weasley. "Lauren Weasley." This time the hat took quite a while to decide. Amazingly, the girl ended up in Slytherin. Harry snorted some butterbeer up is nose with that one. He had a feeling George wasn't going to like that much since the family always joked that the twins should have been in Slytherin with their crazy and dangerous antics.

"Minerva Snape." Severus sat up straight when his daughters name was called. He was hoping she would go to a house that at least one of her friends was in, that way she wouldn't be alone. She was a rather shy girl, though he didn't have the faintest idea as to why. The sorting had finally called out, "Ravenclaw!" He could see his wife smirk, knowing that she was once again right and he was not. He just shook his head and watched as Melinda was called up. This time the sorting had didn't take long and called out, "Slytherin!" This time Severus got to smirk as his wife turned around the pick up the stool that her daughter had just jumped down from.

* * *

><p>"You sang wonderful tonight, Sev." Hermione said to her oldest son as the rest of her children came up to say goodnight to her and Severus.<p>

"Thank you Momma." Severus Junior said as he pulled her into a hug. He knew this was hard on his mother because she wasn't ready for her baby boy to turn seventeen when she turns thirty-eight and she wasn't ready for him to graduate. "You know it's going to be okay, don't you? You and Dad taught us all we will ever need to know and then some."

"She knows that, son. It's harder when you share a birthday with your child." Severus said as he placed his left arm around Hermione's shoulders. His baby girls shared his birthday, which was January ninth two-thousand-and-seven. Minerva Jean Snape and Melinda Ginerva Snape where born at one in the afternoon with just a minute between them. Kevin Arthur Snape and Albus Tobias Snape were born early June of two-thousand-and-three but didn't share the same date. Kevin was the oldest by two minutes. He was born June fifth at eleven fifty-eight at night, and Albus was born June sixth at twelve in the morning, well twelve o'clock and ten seconds to be exact. Eileen Hermione Snape was a Christmas baby, born at twelve twenty-five in the morning on Christmas Eve of two-thousand-and-one. Severus Draco Snape was born September nineteenth of two thousand at four in the morning.

"Daddy, do you like that we share your birthday?" Minerva and Melinda asked together and they finished hugging each other. They had tears in their eyes but they knew that nothing could break them apart. Hermione reminded the girls that Kevin and Albus had been put in different houses but where still close. That seemed to calm them down and now they where clinging to their father. They where the absolute definition of a daddy's girl.

"I love sharing my birthday with you girls." Severus said as he bent down and picked both girls up in his arms. He may be closing in on sixty but he still had the strength to pick them up like they were new borns, not four foot eleven and a hundred plus each. "Now give Dad a kiss, then your Momma. You lot need to get off to bed. Classes start tomorrow."

One by one the children said good night to their parents and went off in different directions towards their new dorms. Hermione walked towards the headmasters' chambers with her hand held in her husbands' bigger hand. She felt like something was missing with out at least two children running ahead of them.

"What's wrong Velvet?" Severus asked. "I can hear the wheels a turnin' in your head."

"Just seems like something is missing with out the girls running ahead of us. But it will be nice to not have little ones underfoot during the weekends." Hermione said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ah yes, peace and quiet in the morning. It will give us more time to practice making kids." Severus said with a smirk as they walked through their bedroom door. As they got close to the bed, he nudged Hermione down on the bed and made quick work of her robes. "Do you realize how much I wanted to just bend you over that head table tonight and feast on you? You are not allowed to wear these robes outside of this bedroom ever again." Severus said as he kissed and nibbled on her neck.

"Oh and what will my man in black do if I do?" She asked as she managed to push his robes and jacket off of him before he pinned her hands above her head.

"You'll get a spanking and then I'll pin you to my desk and have my filthy naughty way with you." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

That night they made love with out any silencing charms or lock charms on their door for the first time in seventeen years. Severus and Hermione climaxed together, each other's names on their lips. He held her close, her head resting on his chest, just above his heart and her left hand playing with the chain that hung from his neck. It held an ornate ring she had bought him for their fifteenth wedding anniversary the year before. Severus' right hand rubbed up and down on her left arm, as his left hand rested on her hip.

"I love you Severus." Hermione whispered against his chest as she started to fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat slowing down to a normal rate.

"I love you to Hermione." Severus whispered back. He couldn't believe that it would be twenty years since he heard her sing her heart out to him. He still felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the opening to Black Velvet. "Velvet, we should make sure to send Ginny and Draco a thank you card with their anniversary gift."

"Already have it done. I left it with their daughter Cissy so that she could send it out with her gift at the same time." Hermione said. "Now shush love, and go to sleep. I'm going to put you to work early in the morning."

Severus watched as his wife fell asleep curled against him and soon followed her with a grin upon his face. He knew for a fact that there was no man or wizard alive as lucky or as happy or as loved as he was. He knew this because no one had his Hermione and the family she had given him.

.o0o. The End .o0o.


End file.
